Wolf
Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | species = Enhanced wolf | gender = Male | eye color = Yellow | hair color = White | affiliation = * The Team * Superboy * The Light (formerly) | powers = Enhanced strength, endurance | first = 113 | voice = Dee Bradley Baker }} Wolf is a wolf that was freed from the control of the Brain and Monsieur Mallah by Superboy; after the mission was completed, he was taken home with Superboy and the rest of the Team. He sometimes accompanies the Team on missions. Physical appearance Wolf is a large white wolf native to northern India. He was enhanced with Kobra-Venom by the Brain that made him stronger to the point that he could go toe-to-toe with Superboy. Like most Kobra-Venom subjects he has areas of muscle exposed by torn skin, but they are limited to the insides of his legs. History Early life Wolf was originally a normal wolf and pack alpha in northern India. Some time prior to September 23, he and his pack were kidnapped by the Brain's gorilla servant Monsieur Mallah and taken back to their lab. Once there, he was injected with Kobra-Venom and given a power inhibitor collar to keep him under control. September 2010 Wolf and other enhanced animals participated in a coordinated attack on the Team. Wolf and his pack targeted Superboy. Once freed of his inhibitor collar, he participated in the assault on the Brain's compound. After the fight, Superboy adopted him as a pet. Kid Flash suggested the name "Krypto", but Superboy stuck with the generic "Wolf". Wolf was present when Batman assigned the Team to stop the Brain's Kobra-Venom operation in Bwunda. Wolf and the Team trekked through the jungle towards the Brain's compound. They were ambushed by a group of Kobra-Venom enhanced gorillas. Wolf helped fight them, but the Team was quickly defeated and fitted with inhibitor collars. The last Team member standing, Wolf stared at Gorilla Grodd for a moment before walking away. Wolf was there when Grodd, Solovar, Primat and Boka ended their telepathic conference with Miss Martian and returned her to the physical world; a Gorilla City hut. Later, Wolf pretended to be Grodd's unconscious prisoner and was brought to the Brain and Ultra-Humanite. After the Team had freed themselves, Wolf stood ready to attack. When the fight began, Wolf attacked the Shadow guards. After the Brain activated the base's self-destruct, Wolf evacuated to the gorilla's safe haven with the rest of the Team and their allies. October 2010 Wolf joined the Team in their fight against the Injustice League. He spent most of the time battling Ultra-Humanite. Wolf distracted Captain Marvel while the Team plus Zatanna went looking for Red Tornado. Superboy took Wolf for a ride on the transformed Sphere, and met the Forever People. Wolf helped fight Intergang and the corrupted Infinity-Man, and destroyed Desaad's Fatherbox. On Halloween, Kid Flash attempted to get Wolf's opinion on his werewolf costume, but he was completely ignored. November 2010 Wolf helped Superboy destroy the turrets defending the fortress so that Black Canary, riding on the Super-Cycle, could finish it off. Wolf was present with Superboy when Lex Luthor sent an ultrasonic message telling Superboy to meet him in Washington D.C. Like Superboy, Wolf heard the painful transmission. Superboy and Wolf arrived at the Capital on the Super-Cycle. At their rendezvous with Luthor, Lex told them that Cadmus made another Superman clone. At Cadmus sub-level 42, Wolf found a hidden chamber that contained Genomorphs and bizarre body parts in cryogenic suspension, as well as Match. After Superboy freed the enraged clone, Wolf attempted to help Superboy fight the clone but was easily swatted aside. Dubbilex guided Superboy and Wolf into the underground city. Match broke free of telepathic therapy with a trio of G-Gnomes after seeing the S-shield on Superboy's chest. Wolf tried to help Superboy, but was quickly defeated, forcing Superboy to use his Shields to defeat Match. After Match was defeated, Superboy and Wolf confronted Luthor about manipulating them into finding Match and the G-Gnomes. December 2010 Superboy ordered Wolf to keep watch while he, M'gann and Zatanna explored Red Tornado's apartment. Wolf fell asleep, and didn't alert the kids to their custodian's arrival. When Red Tornado ordered the Team to abandon the Cave, Wolf was among the evacuees that escaped on the Super-Cycle. Along for the ride included Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Rocket, John Smith, the dormant Red Tornado, and a gagged and unconscious Black Canary. Wolf accompanied the Team when they infiltrated the Watchtower to cure the mind-controlled Justice League. He distracted Hawkwoman long enough for Robin to slap a Cure-tech patch on her. Along with Sphere, he defended Superboy by attacking Superman. Superman's counterblow briefly knocked Wolf out, but he was quick on his feet to watch the fight between Wonder Woman and Rocket, Miss Martian, and Sphere. December 2015 Wolf was resting in the Mission Room during Nightwing's briefing. He did not join the missions at hand. Wolf kept Mal company as he oversaw the missions. January 2016 Wolf was relaxing in the Cave, and perked up when Superboy returned from a mission to apprehend Clayface. He was ignored, however, as Superboy was distracted by Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy's making out session, and also wanted to take a bath. In the joint League-Team operation to surprise the Kroloteans with a simultaneous blitzkrieg, Wolf was assigned with Batgirl and Bumblebee to Beta Squad. Their task was to investigate a zeta radiation site in Vlatavastok, destroy all Zeta-Tubes or platforms in the location, and recover any humans abducted by the aliens. Beta Squad, with Wolf in tow, carried out their mission. Upon investigating the site, the squad found a zeta platform and two Kroloteans that escaped. They found no human abductees, and were instructed to destroy the platform. Wolf joined the Alpha and Beta Squad on the Super-Cycle to aid Gamma Squad, arriving simultaneously with the Justice League. By this time, Gamma Squad had already completed their mission. February 2016 Superboy took Wolf and Blue Beetle along on his personal mission to stop Intergang. They found Bruno Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire outside the Hall of Justice, but he had company: a golem, created from Appellaxian husks merged by an Apokoliptan device. Superboy and Wolf attacked, but the golem beat them back, and all damage they inflicted was quickly healed. Blue Beetle tried to use sonic on it, but the crystal elements of the Golem bounced them back, knocking out Superboy and Wolf. They boarded the Super-Cycle, and chased the creature, who had flown off to the forests. They caught up with the golem, and Sphere jammed its control device. This caused the creature to go wild, and it knocked down everyone in its path, Wolf included. After they restrained Mannheim and A'Daire, they went after the golem again, which had by now reached the Arlington Nuclear Power Plant. Wolf helped pin it down after Superboy brought it to the ground, but it broke free. Blue Beetle took over, and via his scarab communicated with it. Wolf stayed on the sidelines, and watched how the golem was destroyed by a mysterious beam that came from the forest. March 2016 Wolf was sleeping on the couch in the lounge. He thought he heard something, but went back to sleep. As such, he could not defend himself when Tigress slipped an inhibitor collar around his neck. Moments before Aqualad detonated a bomb in the Mission Room, Sphere managed to fly Superboy, Nightwing and Wolf to a safe distance, though the blast did knock them out. After Mal Duncan arrived to help them, Superboy carried Wolf ashore. April 2016 Wolf travelled with Mal, Superboy and Miss Martian to Blüdhaven, where Nightwing had prepared a temporary place to stay. As the others argued over the facilities, Wolf made himself comfortable on the couch. May 2016 Wolf accompanied the Team as they infiltrated the Warworld. He was grouped in Alpha Squad, composed of Superboy, Wonder Girl and Arsenal. They battled their way through many battle drones before confronting Mongul. Wolf rushed into attack Mongul, but was effortlessly swatted to the side. Wolf later bit Mongul on the shoulder in a second attack. Mongul, losing patience, threw Wolf onto Wonder Girl and both were knocked unconscious. Wolf regained consciousness with the Team as Bumblebee routed all of Warworld's power to Mongul's headgear, giving him a heavy eletroshock. As he stumbled, dazed and weakened Alpha Squad knocked him out. Wolf let out a proud howl of victory. Wolf later returned to the hanger with Alpha Squad to regroup with the rest of the Team. Blue Beetle attacked them and knocked out Wolf with his sonic cannon. Wolf was stored in a stasis cell aboard the vessel. Wolf was present in a stasis cell. Once freed from his cell, Wolf retreated to the Bio-Ship with the rest of the Team. The Team returned to the warehouse. June 2016 When magnetic field disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Wolf joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the devices. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against Beetle-tech Drones guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Within thirty minutes, all squads had succeeded in their mission. Powers and Abilities Kobra-Venom Enhancement: Due to experimentation on him with Kobra-Venom, Wolf has gained several abilities, such as: * Super strength: Wolf was able to fight with Superboy after he was enhanced with Kobra-Venom. * Enhanced Durability: Wolf has withstood attacks from various villains without permanent injury. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Articles without personality section Category:Individuals Category:Individuals enhanced with Kobra-Venom Category:The Team